


Primal Instincts

by sagwalli



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Gangs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, One Shot, Organized Crime, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Velvet, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seulrene, Shameless Smut, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: The Kangs and the Baes are rivals in the world of crime. The mafia bosses of the Kang and Bae families each have a daughter who plays a large role within the crime family. For the Kangs, it's alpha Seulgi. For the Baes, it's omega Irene.The Kangs seemingly get the upper hand in kidnapping Irene and taking her off suppressants, but Boss Kang has bigger plans than just letting her lounge around, of course. Why not force let her choose one lucky member of the Kangs to take her to bed?So Irene thinks, why not choose the daughter?





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is futa!Seulgi since she is an alpha. This is an omegaverse fic that I might extend into a longer fic, but I just wanted to write this and see how it goes. If people like it and this gets support, a longer fic might be in our future! 
> 
> There are trigger warnings, since some of the contexts of this story may not sit well with readers. 
> 
> The idea of rape or non-con sex is referenced, as you probably understood from the description. I do want to clarify that while Seulgi and Irene are basically forced into their situation, their alpha and omega instincts contribute to how the sex comes about, so please keep this in mind when reading the story. It may seem dub-con at first, but I did write the story with the intention that while the context is dub-con, the actual sex very much is consensual. 
> 
> The sex also may seem violent or rough to some.
> 
>  
> 
> On a happier note, this was really fun to write. I know parts of it are probably absolutely ridiculous, but I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, leave a comment or kudos so I know whether to put that longer fic on my to-do list. :)
> 
> You can also follow my Twitter/Tumblr @sagwalli for author updates and more!
> 
> Happy reading!

***Trigger Warning***   
**dub-con/forced sex, implied references to rape, violence, roughness**

**Note: The actual sex is consensual. The situation/context of how the sex comes about it what may seem dub-con or forced and includes the possible implication of rape or non-con sex.**

 

 

 

"Look, young lady," Boss Kang said, a smug smile plastered to his face. He spread his hands in mock resignation and got up from where he knelt before. "I'm giving you the option, for the last time, and if you really don't want to take it, well, then I suppose I oughta choose for you, and-"

"Her," Irene said desperately. "I choose her."

If anything, the woman she was choosing looked incredible, and in a different situation, Irene may have found herself taken home by such a woman. Irene bit her lip nervously as the woman's ears perked up, her attention falling upon Irene with a curious look. If Irene thought about it, the woman actually looked quite cute with her bear-like face. Just Irene's type.

Or maybe Irene's type was someone who didn't stare at her as viciously as the others did, salivating at the thought of taking her to bed and fucking her raw. Irene shuddered at the thought. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as the monolid woman looked up and gave her a precursory glance. Her eyes seemed like they were usually warm, but when Irene looked into them, she saw nothing but coldness.

"Her?" Boss Kang looked at his daughter. "Seulgi, dear, did you hear that?"

"What is it, Father?" She had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that all eyes were on her, waiting for a response to a question she hadn't even heard.

"The men here are not sated, Seulgi, and we have among ourselves a pretty little guest. Just a fragile-looking thing."

"Untie me and we will see just how fragile," Irene hissed through clenched teeth. She struggled against her bonds. How _dare_ he insinuate she's weak!

"Shut that mouth of yours before one of the men in here does it for you," Boss Kang snapped. He motioned with his hand and two men moved forward.

"I chose her."

"Father?" Seulgi asked uncertainly. "What is she choosing?"

"Ah, I didn't finish my explanation from earlier. Got... distracted. Anyhow, dear, I asked Irene to choose one of our fine men to be given the honor of bedding her tonight."

Seulgi crinkled her nose at the language. Disgusting.

"And she chose you."

"Wait, what?" Seulgi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I suppose she did what I asked and chose, so," Boss Kang shrugged and said to his men, "take her to Seulgi's room. Leave her with no marks, or find my knife at your throats."

"Yes, sir."

"Let me go!" Irene writhed against the strong grip that wrapped around each of her arms, lifting her up. "You can't do this!"

"You chose it, sweetheart," Boss Kang said with a smile, waving to her. "Seulgi, dear."

"Yes?"

"You are a Kang, correct?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good." Boss Kang leaned in and lowered his voice. "Then break her."

 

Seulgi paced about, running a hand through her brown hair in frustration. "Father, I don't understand."

"It's not that hard, sweetie," Boss Kang reassured her. He took his heels off his desk and stood up from his chair. "Just take her."

"But why?"

"Because I had her choose, and she chose you. Would you rather I send one of the men to your room to fetch her and have her for himself?"

"N-no, but-"

"Then she's yours."

"I don't  _want_  her, Dad. She's our hostage, for crying out loud! She's somebody's daughter, she's somebody's-"

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass about any of that, Seulgi?" Boss Kang's anger flared. "The Baes are the enemy. They have undermined us for too long and they are  _winning_. Our own men are beginning to question us! We aren't here to make nice. Half of what we do involves  _murdering_  people, Seul! Are you growing soft?"

"No, but-"

"I don't want to hear it." Boss Kang turned away and took a seat on his leather desk chair and placed an elbow on his desk. "Besides, if you don't want her, I'm sure one of the other alphas would love to have her."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't had suppressants in a while, Seulgi. You know what that means."

"No," Seulgi said just above a whisper. "Father, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did. So if you don't want to go take care of her this instant," Boss Kang shrugged, "someone else might just do it for you."

"You jackass!" Seulgi grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket. "What are you up to?!"

"Time's a-wasting."

"Fuck!" Seulgi shouted and punched the nearest wall. She glared at the man at the desk, her own father, wanting to wipe that crooked smile from his damned face, and threw open his office doors. She hurried to her room.

From down the hallway, Seulgi could see the two guards at her door with their backs to her, curiously sniffing at the door. She saw one reach for the door handle, about to go inside-

"Stop right there!" She commanded. The two guards froze on the spot before unfreezing and bowing down in respect. When she reached them, she told them to rise, and she took out her switchblade and sliced a cut under the one man's cheek. "This is  _my_  room. Do you hear me? You keep out, and keep your paws off anything that's in there! Everything and I mean  _everything_  in there is mine, and-" Seulgi thought of Irene and trailed off. "...mine only."

"S-sorry, Ms. Kang," the one man mumbled, bowing repeatedly. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Seulgi barked in response. She shooed the two men away and turned her attention to the door.

From down the hall, Seulgi had already felt her body responding to Irene's heat. Now that she stood just outside the door, Seulgi felt almost powerless to resist the temptation of opening the doors and throwing a rope-tied Irene to the ground, plowing her tight virgin pussy over and over and cumming inside as Irene's face contorted into one of ecstasy.

Seulgi shook the dirty thoughts from her head and took a deep breath before slowly opening her door and being hit with the undeniable scent of sex.

The dirty thoughts rushed back in faster than she could blink.

"Irene..."

Irene was propped up against the pillows at Seulgi's headboard. She panted heavily, her head falling to the side as she rubbed her thighs together and thrashed back and forth. Seulgi knew that an omega's heat could be painful, but it was the first time she had witnessed one up so close. Irene kicked her feet and ground her hips into the bed, desperate for a release she could not give herself, her hands still tied behind her back.

Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut. Irene's heat made her instincts go wild. Everything in her alpha body screamed for her to take Irene, but she knew it was wrong. She knew it. Seulgi willed her cock to go down, but her erection only hardened with every moan that came from Irene's slightly parted lips. Seulgi wondered what those rosy lips would look like wrapped around her cock.

No! Stop!

Seulgi smacked herself in the head. She didn't know what to do. Irene was an omega in heat, and until she was fucked, she'd be in pain.

"Irene?"

No words came; only lewd noises.

"Irene, I want to help you," Seulgi said softly. She reached a hand out but quickly jerked back upon seeing the fear flash across Irene's lust-hazed eyes. She was lost to the need for sex. "What can I do?"

"I..." Irene grimaced and threw her head into the nearest pillow. She struggled heavily against her restraints. She needed to touch herself. "I need..."

"What do you need?"

Irene didn't even want to suggest it, but her omega instincts meant that her body was dying to be fucked. She wouldn't be satisfied until an alpha stretched her walls and fucked her senseless, tiring her out and letting her body know to settle down. 

"It's the only way," Irene murmured to herself.

"What is?"

"Seulgi..." Irene looked at the panicked alpha with hooded eyes. The lust-filled daze had fully settled, and Irene could not free herself from desire's grasp. She wanted it. No,  _needed_  it. Needed Seulgi. "I wa- uh, need you to fuck me."

"Are you kidding me?" Seulgi backed up towards the door. Irene was still clothed, but Seulgi could very much see the wetness pooling between Irene's legs leaving a faint dark spot on her sheets. Damn, she was so wet.

"Please." Irene's body felt so hot and her pussy was begging to be fucked. It was all that was on her mind. She could think of nothing else besides Seulgi's thick cock ramming into her soaking pussy, filling her up and releasing her from the hellish pain that wracked her body every passing minute.

"Shit, are you okay?" Seulgi asked as Irene spasmed.

"Fuck no," Irene said in reply, gritting her teeth. "I need you to fuck me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you fucking can!" Irene was yelling at this point.

Seulgi felt her dick strain a little harder against the fabric of her shorts, seeking freedom. She couldn't think straight as the overwhelming scent of Irene filled her nose. She wanted so badly to succumb to the animalistic desire that flooded her body, to let her primal instincts take over, but a small part of her brain still warned her to keep her sanity. It was almost working until she heard Irene's next words.

"Get your ass over here and fuck me!"

To hell with sanity.

Before Seulgi knew it, she was pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. She climbed onto the bed and smashed her lips against Irene's. She tasted unbelievably good. And sweet. Seulgi didn't want to stop. She reached behind Irene and carefully undid the rope. The second Irene's hands were free, they shot towards the bulge in Seulgi's pants. Seulgi nearly jumped in surprise, reaching out to intercept Irene.

"Jesus, fuck," Seulgi muttered to herself as Irene undid her belt. Irene was about to slip under the waistband of Seulgi's briefs when Seulgi managed to grab the girl's wrists and pin her against the headboard. "Do I need to tie you up again?"

Irene shook her head vigorously and instead raised her hips from the bed. Seulgi licked her lips and dove for Irene's pale, unmarked neck, sliding a hand between Irene's legs. Seulgi nipped, her teeth bringing blood to the surface and leaving purple bruising along Irene's skin. Seulgi yanked off Irene's shirt and unclasped her bra with one hand, throwing both articles of clothing to the ground. Seulgi immediately dove for Irene's chest, taking one of Irene's pink nipples into her mouth. Seulgi's hand snuck into Irene's panties and fingered her slit, making Irene gasp and seize up with just the slightest touch.

"Holy-" Seulgi said barely above a whisper as Irene whipped her head to the side as the pleasure hit. Seulgi hadn't even done anything yet.

"Ah, shit! Agh!" Irene let out a string of curses and kicked her feet. Seulgi grabbed ahold of the girl's flailing ankles and held them open.

"You're fucking wild," Seulgi said. The girl on her bed looked so sexy, but she was also kind of scary. Seulgi didn't know whether to be turned on or terrified, though when she thought about it further, she decided she felt a mix of both.

"Stop being a pussy and just put it in me," Irene managed to fire back between heavy breaths. Her body felt sensitive and her pussy ached for more.

"I'll put it in you, baby girl," Seulgi said, eyes on the prize. Fuck it.

As Irene tried to rub her thighs together, Seulgi forced her legs open and slid easily past her slick pussy lips and straight into the center of her heat.

"Holy fuck," Seulgi swore, groaning as she pushed herself in deeper. "You're so tight."

"Hnngh..." Irene's body jerked and she bucked her hips up against Seulgi.

Seulgi began thrusting slowly, eyes glued to the writhing sight before her. Irene's face kept switching from expressions of pain to pleasure to pain and back to pleasure again. Irene bit her lip so often that it had started to bleed, her tongue darting out to lap up the blood. Her hands clutched the bedsheets, holding on for dear life so that she wouldn't start throwing herself around again in need of more. Seulgi's dick was stretching her pussy out perfectly, but she was going slow. Too slow.

"Fuck me faster, Seulgi."

"Faster?"

"Are you deaf? I said, faster!" Irene snarled and brought herself up to meet Seulgi face-to-face. She looped her arms around Seulgi's shoulders and held their bodies together, rocking her hips forward to meet Seulgi's every thrust. Seulgi gripped Irene's ass and picked the girl up, making her gasp in surprise. Seulgi's dick was stationary within Irene despite the smaller girl's efforts.

"This isn't faster-" Irene felt the breath get knocked out of her lungs as Seulgi slammed her into the wall.

Seulgi pumped in and out of Irene's hot cunt, hands on her ass and mouth pressing itself to Irene's pale neck every few seconds to press yet again another kiss on the smooth skin. Seulgi suppressed a groan as Irene clenched down on her cock, squeezing her tight as she tried to pull out for another thrust.

"Mmm, Seul~" Irene mewled and dug her nails into Seulgi's back.

Seulgi pounded into her pussy, not letting a single inch of her cock go untouched by her wetness, and she hooked her arms around Irene's legs, holding them wide open. She was goddamn lucky Irene was flexible, her legs spread so wide as she clung to Seulgi by the shoulders.

Irene threw her head back and let her tongue hang out as Seulgi hit her in a particularly good spot at a spectacular angle. Seulgi was making her feel good and going so deep inside that Irene had to wonder how many girls Seulgi had fucked before. 

"Your virgin pussy feels so good," Seulgi said with a grunt. "You like my cock? You like this big cock inside you?"

"Ah! Mmm, fuck!" Irene cried out as Seulgi pummeled her ass with that gloriously well-endowed cock.

"Well?" Seulgi demanded an answer and roughly squeezed at Irene's chest, rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, Daddy," Irene moaned, scratching a red line down Seulgi's arm. "I love Daddy's fat cock inside me."

"You're so naughty, begging me to fuck you like this," Seulgi said in a husky tone, sending a shiver down Irene's spine.

"Seulgi! Seulgi-ah, hnngh..."

"Begging me to put my dick inside you and fill you up," Seulgi growled against Irene's neck. She bit down on the soft flesh, a fresh bite mark visible.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Irene screamed and pressed her lips together, trying to hold back from screaming again. It didn't work. "Seulgi, Seulgi-ah, fuck!"

"Ugh, yeah," Seulgi groaned as she twitched inside Irene's tight cunt. "Your pussy feels so fucking good wrapped around Daddy's big cock."

"Harder, Daddy-" Irene could feel herself nearing her much needed climax. Everything felt hot, and Seulgi  _looked_  hot. The glistening sheen of sweat covering Seulgi's body was an incredible turn on. Seulgi's sexy grunts and moans as she drilled Irene's pussy like there was no tomorrow. Seulgi was like a machine with the way she seemed like she could pleasure Irene endlessly. Seulgi seemed like she was the kind of **alpha** who would give Irene the world.

"Cum, baby girl," Seulgi said as Irene bit her lip and buried her face in Seulgi's neck to stifle a moan. Seulgi gripped her hair and pulled her head back before pressing a kiss to Irene's lips. "Cum for Daddy."

"Seulgi, Seulgi-ah, I'm gonna cum! F-fuck, Seulgi, I-"

"Let it all go, baby," Seulgi encouraged her. Irene's nails pressed deeper into Seulgi's back.

"It feels so good~"

Irene's high pitched moan made Seulgi pump her pussy full of cum right then and there. Irene's body twitched and jerked as her orgasm hit her in waves, rolling through her body with indescribable pleasure. That was what sex was like? Amazing. Irene felt her pussy ache with the aftermath of Seulgi's rough fucking. Seulgi's huge cock had definitely done a number on her.

Seulgi was still inside Irene, holding the girl up against that wall. She forced her tongue inside Irene's mouth for a sloppy kiss. Irene's breath was taken away by the feeling of Seulgi's soft lips on hers, Seulgi's tongue sucking hers-

"Oh my fucking god," Seulgi said, still holding Irene in her arms. She quickly set Irene down, who could feel the cum slowly drip from her pussy and down her legs, and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh my fucking god."

"What?"

"We just  _fucked_ , Irene. That's what."

"So?"

"Are you that dense? I took your damn virginity-"

"Pretty good first time, if you ask me."

"I don't even know you!"

"That didn't stop you from calling me 'baby girl' and shoving that big dick of yours all up inside me."

"Oh, god."

Seulgi paced around the room. She was going to have a damn word with her dad. What was he  _thinking_ , taking Irene off suppressants? And what was he thinking, trying to get one of the men to just take Irene's _first time_? Seulgi didn't know how to process any of it.

Irene tried to stop herself from giggling at the sight of a stressed out Kang Seulgi. For some reason, Irene didn't feel any particular regret. She'd never held a terribly strict attitude towards sex, just never finding herself with a good opportunity. It's not like she was some pure Virgin Mary, either. She'd handled a dick before. Just not like Seulgi's. Some oral here and there, some handjobs, blowjobs... Just not actual penetration. Not that Irene was complaining, though. Seulgi certainly knew how to work with what she had. Or maybe Irene was just so high off her **heat** that any senseless fucking was enough for her.

Did heats normally make one cum faster? Harder?

Irene wouldn't know. Her father had been careful to put her on a proper regime of suppressants. Anyone who worked for the Baes knew just how much anyone, even Boss Bae's subordinates, wanted a chance at that pussy. With her insane beauty and alluring smile, every man found themselves at her mercy. She was the perfect **omega** in their eyes, prime for the taking, yet while the alpha was supposed to hold the power, she had all of them at her feet. Begging.

Now, she found herself sliding to the floor, the effort to stand too great, after getting drilled by the enemy's daughter. At least Seulgi was attractive.  _Very_  attractive, actually. Irene imagined that she was very fortunate to find herself in the company of such a girl. After all, Seulgi's looks made the sex that much more enjoyable. Irene had always appreciated some eye candy to look at.

"Seulgi, please calm down."

"Calm down!" Seulgi flopped onto the bed. "Oh, god."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Seulgi-"

"Yes, it is! It is, Irene, it fucking is-"

Irene's lips connected to her in a gentle, relaxing kiss. Fingers brushed lightly against her arms and Seulgi shuddered at the touch. Irene forced Seulgi to look her in the eye.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah..." Seulgi found herself at a loss for words as Irene rubbed her naked chest down towards her softening penis.

"Good. As I said, it's really not that big of a deal. That may have been my first _actual_ time, but please don't pretend like I'm some pristine virgin on a pedestal. I've fooled around my fair share," Irene glanced down at Seulgi's dick, "though maybe not as much as you have, with how you were ramming into me."

Seulgi felt her cheeks warm. "N-no, not really!"

"Sure, Seulgi-ah." Irene picked up her clothes. "I should thank you, actually. I've never had to be in heat before."

"Seriously?"

Irene nodded. "My dad always made sure I was on suppressants. He didn't want some alpha to take advantage of me." Irene saw the look on Seulgi's face. "Not that you did! I enjoyed it, Seulgi. I did. I was in heat, and it hurt. I didn't know it'd hurt that much. You helped me through it. I'm sure it would've been so much worse if one of your dad's men did it. You were kind about it. Not that gentle, though I can't say that was a bad thing." Irene chuckled at Seulgi's continuously reddening cheeks.

"Uh..."

"You're cute, Seulgi. Who knew you'd be so embarrassed after just giving me the fuck of a lifetime?"

"I've never been near an omega in heat," Seulgi admitted shyly. "It was so strong that I couldn't hold back..."

"You held out for quite a while, though. I thought you would've dove in face first. Pun not intended."

Seulgi snorted a laugh.

"Anyway, Seulgi. Our dads might be enemies, and us by default, but in another world..." Irene smiled and cupped Seulgi's cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Who knows? Maybe this would've happened naturally."

"Wait, what-"

"You better go on and report to your dad, Seulgi." Irene's smile turned sad and she waved Seulgi off. "I'm sure he'll be wondering how things went."

"Irene-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Go, Seulgi. Thanks for everything."

"I'll come see you again."

"For sex?" Irene looked amused now.

"N-no," Seulgi quickly said. "Just because."

"That's sweet of you. You better hurry on, now."

"Miss! Your father would like to see you," a voice called from the hallway.

"Goodbye, Seulgi."

Seulgi looked at the naked girl before her, shining bright with the post-sex afterglow that radiated off her skin.

"Bye, Irene. For now."

Irene watched the alpha slip through the door. She heard the door lock with a soft  _click!_  and lay back down on the bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest. She'd done it. She'd fucked Seulgi. She'd actually fucked Seulgi. Just like her dad fucking wanted.

Go, Irene, he said. Do it for us, he said, for the Bae name.

It was all a ploy. Not the virginity part, though. That was entirely true. Irene had been instructed to seduce Seulgi, though how it went down didn't seem much like seduction and reeked more of desperation. But sex was sex, and sex it had been.

Draw her in, he said. Make her feel good, he said.

Check. Check.

Make her fall for you, but don't you fall for her, he had warned.

That was still to be determined.

Irene would be lying if she said those strong arms and that fierce gaze hadn't made her heart flutter, but that was just her going through heat. That was just the butterflies of her first time.

It was a shame that this was how their lives had turned out, really. In a normal situation, Irene could definitely see herself being enveloped by those arms in a reassuring hug, Seulgi whispering sweet nothings against her skin and pressing light kisses in between. Alas, that was not their fate. Instead, they had met, met this close, for the first time with Irene spasming like a crazy person and Seulgi going from scared to sexy in a few seconds flat. Irene was so grateful was Seulgi was attractive and not disgusting or rude like those pigs of men that Irene had seen eyeing her earlier as Boss Kang made her choose. So, so grateful. So maybe her first time had come about in a situation that was less than ideal...

But damn, had it felt _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it so that I know if there's interest in a longer fic version of this.
> 
> Follow my Twitter/Tumblr @sagwalli for author updates and more!


End file.
